


Midnight Confessions

by Trancy_Ackerman



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, bangtan sonyeondan - Freeform, bts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trancy_Ackerman/pseuds/Trancy_Ackerman
Summary: It started with a breakdown, saved by a book and turned into more.Jikook/Kookmin/Jimin x Jungkook.





	Midnight Confessions

It was a rather calm night in the Bangtan household, most members having already locked themselves away after their shared dinner to do their own tasks. Yoongi hid himself from the world in the Genius Lab, Taehyung and Hoseok argued over Mario Kart in the living room while Seokjin explained the beloved characters to a rather confused Namjoon, and Jimin had begun to indulge in a book in the room he and Hoseok shared. And the maknae? Well, he sat alone in his room, lost in the thoughts in his mind.

Being an idol at a young age, Jungkook had really never had time to think too much about himself. He worked hard for the other members, for their fans, for his family, but himself? He never felt like enough. Not only that, but he struggled silently with his feelings for a certain someone, and today those thoughts were driving him up the wall.

The maknae paced his bedroom, speaking quietly to himself as if discussing a conversation with a ghost before plopping down on his bed, tugging gently at his hair with a huff. He wanted nothing more than someone to talk to, so he peeked out of his room to hear the laughter from the living area. Immediately his door shut, locked, and became a backboard as he curled up in a ball on the floor, tears spilling down his cheeks.

He just wanted someone to talk to.

Sure, he'd considered speaking to the other members, but he was afraid.

No. Terrified.

The tears fell for a long while, his sobs heavy as he clutched his own shirt, crying alone as he always did.

It wasn't anything new for an idol to be suffering, but he never thought he'd be one to hurt like this.

He scrambled across the floor for his phone, texting the first member in his contacts to come to his room for a hug and tried to compose himself enough to be presentable, but that failed too.

"You look like you need more than a hug" Jimin spoke quietly, closing the door behind him which had only been locked from the world minutes earlier.

Not a word was exchanged before the maknae had flung his arms over his hyung, the tears beginning to fall once more. His whole body shook, as if the pain and been building up, only to burst all at once.

"Hey...breathe...' Jimin knelt down to the now sitting boy, setting the book he was reading aside and wiping the fresh tears away. "Deep breaths." He guided the younger's hand to his chest, closing his own eyes and focusing on his own breathing, hoping Jungkook would copy him. It took awhile, but soon enough the boy was calm. Tired, but calm.

"That's it," Jimin cupped his cheek, running a smooth hand across his skin, "now talk to me, okay? I've never seen you like this before."

Jungkook stared for a moment before his eyes drifted to the book that laid on the floor, "What are you reading?" He sniffled.

"Oh!" The older's cheeks grew rosy, "It's a love story! My friend suggested it," He picked the book up, setting it behind his back with his eye smile,"I don't think you'd like it very much."

"Read it to me?"

"R-Read it...Ah, Jungkookie, you're asking so much of your Hyung!" He stumbled over his words, his cheeks getting redder as he avoided the idea.

"Please?"

A sigh escaped his lips as he shook his head, "It's not as usual love story. You wouldn't like it."

"I like unusual things," Jungkook sniffled, getting off the floor and laying in his bed, "Please?"

"It's," he huffed, setting the book on the nightstand, "It's about two boys, Jungkookie, you wouldn't like it?"

"And how do you know?"

Jimin's eyes widened, immediately his mind racing to overthink the situation, "I...I mean if you're open to the idea I-I guess I could um, read it to you. Will it help?"

Jungkook's only response was a single nod and a shimmy over to make room for Jimin to sit on the bed. The book was cracked open, and Jimin started at the beginning, reading a simple love novel about the bad boy and the church kid falling madly in love.

Nearly an hour passed before Jimin closed the book, rubbing the bridge of his nose under his glasses and yawning. "I think we should sleep. We have a photoshoot tomorrow for...for something."

"The Japanese album," Jungkook took the book from Jimin's hand, shoving it in the top drawer of his nighstand.

"Hey-"

"That way you'll have to keep reading it to me if you want to finish the story."

"I guess that's one way to finish it, yeah." Jimin chuckled, getting off the bed and stretching his arms above his head, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Stay with me?" At the slightest bit of hesitation from Jimin Jungkook offered up his puppy eyed gaze, "Pretty please."

"Don't give me that look...ugh, fine." His hyung joined him under the sheets, removing his glasses and setting them on the table, "But only this once."

"What if I get scared of the dark after today and so you'll always have to sleep in here?"

"That's what nightlights are for, Mister Fearless." He snorted, rolling on his side to face Jungkook and flicking his forehead, "Now go to bed."

"Okay, Mister Fearful." He stuck out his tongue with a smile.

"Hush now."

"Make me."

"I will get duct tape," The lights were shut off after that, but the bantering continued.

"Kinky."

"Aren't maknae's supposed to be kind to their hyungs with innocent minds?"

"That's a lie the maknae community tells in order to keep their images in the first few months."

"And after that?"

"We're in the clear so our image disappears and the true devils we all are shows." He grinned cheekily, only to get flicked in the forehead yet again. "Okay, okay, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Jungkookie." Jimin rolled his eyes before shutting them and settling down with one last yawn.

"See you in the morning." Jungkook did the same, the two vocalists chasing their slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fan fiction in so long, so do forgive me if this isn't the best start, but I promise it will get better! I've followed BTS for so long (since 2013!) so I feel it's time to start a new fiction about them. I do have another story (I need to update) called 'Growing Up Maknae' if you want more Jungkook. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave me comments and feedback! I love getting it all as it encourages me so much to continue writing! Thanks, fellow shippers < 3


End file.
